Secret Mess
by Kirinenko
Summary: Rin ha estado mensajeandose con alguien de su escuela. Aunque no sabe quién es. Descubre quién es pero la persona que le gusta no lo sabe...Basado en A Cinderella Story de Hilary Duff. TRADUCCIÓN NO AUTORIZADA
1. Capitulo 1

Autor Original: AbyssfullInsanity

ID: 3641920

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando era pequeño, tenía una gran vida, la verdad.

Mi padre siempre me estaba cuidando y me trataba magníficamente.

Me sentía como si fuese especial para él.

Siempre íbamos al parque y hacíamos deporte.

Me llevaba a todas partes con él.

Tenía un restaurante justo en el centro de Shinjuku.

Era un gran amigo para mí.

Pero lo que hizo que mi padre y yo nos alejásemos fue que se casara.

La mujer era hermosa y todo eso.

Pero sus hijas, Izumi y Paku, era completamente terribles.

Terminaban arrojándome cosas, llamándome demonio, sacando mis cosas de mi habitación.

Len era igual de mala que sus hijas.

Me trataba como a un esclavo cuando mi madre estaba en el trabajo.

Así que en la noche de bodas, cuando llegó la familia de Len, siempre era empujado y actuando como un esclavo.

A veces veía a mi padre en la boda e intentaba hablar con él.

Nunca funcionó, las dos hijas chocaban contra mí y me sacaban de escena.

Las únicas personas que me trataban bien eran Shura y Renzou, los amigos de mi padre. Luego estaban los gemelos, Yuki y Rima. Amé a los gemelos desde que los conocí. Pero después de la boda me dejaron ir a Estados Unidos con su familia y estuve sin ellos durante ocho años.

Una noche hubo un terremoto.

Mi padre estaba leyéndome mi libro favorito.

Ambos escuchamos a Len gritar.

Mi padre se congeló, pensando a quien salvar primero.

Lo empujé "¡Ve!"

Besó mi frente "¡Volveré enseguida!"

Asintió mientras corría hacia su habitación.

Fue el peor error que jamás cometí.

Después de pasar toda la noche esperándolo.

Descubrí que murió en la habitación.

Desde entonces, mi vida fue terrible.

Estaba solo de ahora en adelante.

" _¡Rin!"_

" _¡Maldita sea! ¡Rin! ¡Despierta!"_

Salté de mi escritorio.

Alcé la mirada y pulsé el micrófono.

"¿Sí, Len?"

" _¡Es hora de levantarse! ¡Tráeme mi comida y ve a trabajar!"_

Solté un bufido "Está bien. Ya voy"

Después de poner el uniforme, bajé corriendo las escaleras para llevarle la comida a Len.

Corrí al patio trasero y caminé hacia Len.

Le di la comida "Toma, Len"

Ella sonrió. Pude ver que se puso botox en la cara.

Resoplé y coloqué bien mi espada sobre mi hombro.

"Len. No sé si puedo trabajar hoy. Tengo un examen temprano por la mañana en la escuela y necesito llegar temprano"

Ella me miró "¡Bueno, necesitas trabajar!"

Fruncí el ceño "¡Pero estoy intentando entrar a la universidad!"

Ella sonrió "Tienes un trabajo. ¡ _No necesitas_ ir a la jodida universidad!"

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no me vino nada a la mente. Me alejé y abrí la puerta de mi coche.

Lo encendí y empecé a conducir a casa de los gemelos.

Conduje hasta la casa de los gemelos.

Toqué el claxon y esperé a que dos chicas saliesen.

Una salió.

Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en dos coletas bajas, con ojos verde berilo. Tenía tres lunares, dos verticalmente debajo de los ojos y uno debajo del labio y unas gafas sobre la nariz.

"¡Nii-chan! ¡Vamos! ¡Nii-san está aquí!"

Sonrío al escuchar a Yuki llamarme 'Nii-san'. Me hacía sentir como que era parte de su familia.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi a otra chica salir, con el pelo negro azulado, y profundos ojos azules similares a los míos. Tenía su pelo en unas coletas altas y vendas en la cara.

Miré a las dos "Está bien, Yuki, ¿qué demonios pasó con tu pelo? Y Rima, ¿te metiste en otra pelea?"

Yuki señaló a su hermano pequeña "Ella lo hizo"

Miré a Rima, que me susurró "Maldición, Nii-san… ¡No fue mi culpa!"

Solté un bufido "Solo sube al maldito coche. Tengo que dejaros a las dos en la escuela y luego ir al trabajo…"

Yuki frunció el ceño "¿Por qué tienes que trabajar temprano?"

Fruncí el ceño y puse un CD para que Rima lo escuchase.

"El trabajo, al parecer, es lento esta mañana… así que tengo que bajar la cabeza con eso, porque tengo que recogeros temprano"

Sentí a Rima inclinarse hacia adelante para unirse a la conversación.

"¡Es por la mañana temprano! ¡Son solo las siete menos veinte! ¡Por supuesto que va a ser muy lento! ¿Por qué Len es tan jodidamente retrasada, joder?"

La miré "Lo sé. Lo siento. ¡Y vete hacia atrás antes de que pierda el control de mi coche!"

Yuki sonrió " _Nuestro_ coche. Lo compramos para ti"

La miré "Si, pero el coche está a _mi_ nombre. Así que es _mi_ coche"

Ella alzó las manos "¡Bien, _tacaño_!"

Le sonreí "Cállate… quizás seas inteligente y todo en el colegio pero conmigo y tu nii-chan, ¡eres una retrasada!"

Ella se encogió de hombros "¿Por qué crees que soy tan retrasada con los dos?"

Hice un ruido "¡Eso es ofensivo!"

Ella sonrió "Tenía que ser así~"

Después de dejarlos, me puse el uniforme y entré.

No vi mucha gente aquí.

Solté un bufido y caminé hacia el mostrador.

Escuché una voz conocida.

"¿Rin? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Shura con su uniforme de cuando este lugar era de mi padre.

"Len quería que viniese a trabajar ya que, al parecer, va lento…"

Shura apretó los dientes "Esa puta necesita desinflar el pecho – aunque no tengo derecho a hablar – y relajarse de una jodida vez. Necesitas de la educación"

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa "N-No me importa. Tengo al menos una hora antes de que empiecen las clases…"

Sentí que me subían el vestido.

Sonreí de lado "¡Maldición! ¡Para, Renzo!"

Me giré y vi a otro trabajador sonriendo.

"Oh, vaya, joven, ¡pensé que era una dama!"

Le di un golpe en la cabeza "Cállate… ¡Se supone que esa es la razón! No quiero que nadie piense que soy un transexual"

Escuché a Shura reírse "No sé~ Podrías ser un gran transexual, Rin~"

Gruñí "A la mierda los dos…"

Ellos me sonrieron y me abrazaron.

Todos sabíamos que no podía enfadarme con esos chicos. Habían sido amigos fantásticos de mi padre por un tiempo y habían cuidado de mi cuando era pequeño y celebraron mis cumpleaños aquí. Incluso si me enfadaba con ellos, no sería por mucho tiempo. Amaba este lugar tanto cuando era pequeño. Si siguiese igual, vendría aquí todos los días con las gemelas y solo hablaría con ellos.

Vi a dos personas entrar.

Fruncí el ceño y cogí mi bloc de notas.

"Volveré enseguida…"

Caminé hacia la pareja después de que se sentasen.

Les di los menús y sonreí, usando una voz más aguda que de costumbre.

"¿Qué puedo traeros a ambos de beber?"

La chica alzó la mirada y sonrió "Agua"

Miré al chico el cual era prácticamente como Yuki, pero solo que no de su género.

"Café"

Sonreí "De acuerdo. Enseguida vuelvo"

Caminé de vuelta al mostrador.

Shura ya tenía las bebidas listas.

Se inclinó hacia mi oreja "¿Esos dos no son de tu escuela?"

Me encogí de hombros "Supongo. Solamente presto atención a Yuki y Rima… Pero ese chico se parece mucho a Yuki…"

Shura frunció el ceño "Creo que la chica rubia va a tu escuela. Pero sé que el chico sí. Juega al futbol. Viene aquí con un amigo de vez en cuando. Solo hablan entre ellos de videojuegos"

Fruncí el ceño y cogí las bebidas "De acuerdo…"

'Ya sé quién es el chico, Shura… es Yukio Okumura… y la chica es Shiemi Moriyama…'

Caminé de vuelta hacia la pareja y les di sus bebidas.

"Aquí tenéis~ ¿Algo más que necesitéis?"

Shiemi bebió de su agua y miró a su móvil.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y escupió el agua sobre mi vestido de doncella.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Yukio mientras le miraba con fijeza.

Sus gritos sonaban como clavos recorriendo una pizarra.

"¿Estás qué? ¡Estás rompiendo conmigo!"


	2. Capitulo 2

Autor Original: AbyssfullInsanity

ID: 3641920

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Estás rompiendo conmigo!"

Miré el vestido empapado y resoplé.

' _Joder…'_

Caminé de vuelta al mostrador, sosteniendo mi vestido.

Pasé de largo a Shura, quién me miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué pasó, Rin?"

Cogí mi mochila escolar y volví a mirarla.

"Me voy a clase…"

Ella frunció el ceño "¿En eso?"

Abrí mi mochila, enseñándole mi uniforme escolar.

"De ninguna manera voy a ir a clase _así_ "

Ella sonrió "Si, extensiones, vestido de doncella, medias de red, tacones negros; puedo ver porque no lo harías~"

Sonreí "Exactamente"

Saqué mis zapatillas y resoplé.

Shura me cogió del brazo e hizo que me diese la vuelta.

"¿Qué?"

Ella frunció el ceño "¿No estás rotas tus zapatillas?"

Me encogí de hombros "¿Y?"

Me agarró de la muñeca esta vez y me arrastró al baño de mujeres.

La escuché echar el pestillo.

Miré a Shura, completamente confundido.

Ella me empujó a un compartimento y cogió mis zapatillas.

"Cámbiate y yo te conseguiré algo"

Resoplé "Vale"

Cuando terminé de cambiarme, salí y me quité las extensiones.

Vi a Shura hurgando en una caja.

"¿Qué narices estás haciendo?"

Se alzó "Las encontré~"

Ladeé la cabeza cuando escuché un ruido sordo en el azulejo.

Bajé la mirada y vi unas botas carmesíes con ribete de piel en la parte superior.

"¿Para qué son esas?"

Ella sonrió "Son para tus pies"

La miré "¿Por qué?"

Ella me indicó que me sentara en el lavabo magenta.

"No quiero que vayas por ahí con esas zapatillas destrozadas en tus pies porque la zorra no te comprará zapatos nuevos"

Me sentía como Shura quería que hiciese.

Ella se inclinó y vio el tatuaje en mi tobillo.

"¡Rin Okumura, debería darte una paliza por hacerte un tatuaje!"

Alcé mis manos, a la defensiva "¡Era la única manera de conseguir que Yuki se hiciese un tatuaje por su cumpleaños!"

Ella sonrió "Estaba bromeando pero será mejor que lo ocultes de ya sabes quién"

Asentí "Si, lo sé y de las dos aspirantes de imbéciles"

Ella sonrió "Bien, ¿pero qué dice? Está alrededor de todo tu tobillo"

Sonreí "Imperdonable"

Ella sonrió y se rio suavemente "Es reflexivo"

Me incliné contra el espejo y sonreí "Lo sé, ¿a que sí?"

Agarró finalmente una de las botas y se la puso.

"Me aseguré de que fuesen de tu talla…. Así que si están un poco justas en los tobillos y piernas, lo siento, ya se aflojarán un poco"

Asentí mientras ataba los cordones.

"Me tratáis como si fuese un príncipe o algo, lo juro"

Ella se encogió de hombros "Tus zapatillas eran realmente terribles, quiero decir, ¡se estaban empezando a romper!"

Shura deslizó la otra bota e hizo lo mismo.

"Y además, Rin, eres el hijo de Shiro, después de todo…"

Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

La tomé y me levanté.

Me arreglé la corbata y moví los pies en las botas para acostumbrarme a la sensación de las botas nuevas. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve zapatos nuevos, después de todo.

Vi un destello cegador desde donde estaba Shura.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Parpadeé un par de veces y me froté los ojos.

Alcé la mirada hacia Shura, la cual tenía una cámara en sus manos, sonriendo.

"Mírame esta vez y sonríe, idiota"

Agarré su muñeca y miré mi móvil.

Alcé mi brazo y enrollé el otro alrededor de su cintura.

Escuché un ruido en mi teléfono y dejé caer mi brazo.

Miré la foto y la guardé como fondo de pantalla.

Besé a Shura en la mejilla antes de subirme al coche.

"Seguramente estaré aquí después de clases"

Ella asintió y me alborotó el pelo "Bien"

Cerré la puerta y arranqué el coche.

Abrí la guantera y saqué un CD mezcla de canciones que las gemelas y yo hicimos. Lo puse en mi estéreo y le subí el volumen en cuanto sonó la primera canción.

Escuché unos golpecitos en mi ventana.

Me giré y vi a Shura sosteniendo algo envuelto en tela.

Sonreí y abrí la ventana "Gracias"

Ella sonrió "Sin problemas. Ten un buen día, mi pequeño príncipe"

Hinché las mejillas "¡No soy un príncipe, maldita sea! Soy la princesa – es broma – pero no soy de la realeza, si cualquier cosa, soy el monstruo o el dragón, lo que quiera que sea"

Sonrió "Oh, ¡cállate y ve a la jodida escuela!"

Asentí "Si, si"

Puse mi almuerzo en el asiento del pasajero y salí del aparcamiento, yendo a al escuela.

Solté un bufido mientras apagaba el coche y salía.

Lo cerré con seguro y miré mi móvil para ver la hora.

Vi que todavía me quedaba media hora.

"¡Nii-san!"

Alcé la mirada y sentí mi cuerpo ser empujado a la grava.

"Ouch… ¡Dios, maldita sea, Rima!"

Escuché pasos rápidos dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Yuki alejando a la mayor.

"Nii-chan, compórtate. ¡Nii-san solo estuvo fuera durante unos veinte minutos!"

Rima hinchó las mejillas "¡Sabes qué! ¡Veinte minutos podrían volver veinte jodidas horas y eso podrían volverse veinte días! ¡Y eso podría volverse veinte meses y eso podría–"

"¡Ya lo capto, Rima! Me has echado de menos"

Me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura con fuerza "¡Pues claro que te extrañé!"

Le sonreí a la estudiante de primer año.

Vi a Yuki sonreír "Solo piensa, Nii-chan. Solo nos quedan unos meses más con Nii-san. Luego nos dejará para ir a la universidad~ ¿Qué harás entonces?"

Escuché a Rima quejarse "¡Nooooooo! ¡Nii-san no nos dejará, joder! ¡Iré a por Satán para matarle si lo hace!"

Me reí "¡Pfff! ¡Que asquerosa, por favor!"

Chasquee mi dedo haciendo un gesto de diva "¡Soy fabulosa, maldición!"

Yuki se rio "De acuerdo, transexual. Coge tu móvil"

Miré a la morena y vi que estaba agitando mi móvil con su mano.

Le tendí mi mano "Dámelo"

Ella sonrió y lo colocó sobre mi mano "Me gusta esa foto de Shura y tuya, por cierto"

Sonreí "Gracias, la hice antes de subirme al coche"

Rima agarró mi teléfono "¡Quiero verla!"

Agarré su muñeca y la apreté ligeramente. Esta gritó y dejó caer el móvil en mi mano.

"Te la enseñaré si te relajas"

La chica se inclinó, hinchando las mejillas y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"Vale"

Sonreí y desbloqueé el móvil, revelando la foto de Shura y yo en el baño del trabajo. Shura estaba sonriendo y sus brazos estaban entrelazados alrededor de mi cintura mientras que mi brazo estaba en el aire y estaba dejando que mis colmillos se mostrasen en la foto. Tenía mi otro brazo fuertemente sujeto alrededor de su cintura. Podía ver mis nuevas botas y el tinte rojo en mis pupilas en esta foto, demostrándoles a Rima y Yuki que soy un demonio.

Rima sonrió y tiró de mis mejillas "¡Aw! ¡Qué mono! ¿Cómo es que no sonríes así cuando tú y yo nos hacemos fotos?"

Sonreí "Porque te vuelves completamente loca con las fotos, esa es la razón"

Yuki colocó su móvil desbloqueado frente al rostro de su hermana menor "Nii-san sonríe conmigo, pero no tan alegre como con Shura, por supuesto, porque es más cercano a ella que a nosotras, que nos fuimos durante ocho años, mientras Shura ha estado con él desde que nació"

Sonreí "Todavía os amo chicas, y lo sabéis"

Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de las gemelas y mantuvo mis brazos alzados.

Sonreí esta vez como hice con Shura para hacer a las dos felices.

Sentí dos brazos unirse en mi espalda.

Escuché el chasquido de mi móvil.

Dejé caer mi brazo y miré la foto.

Yuki, Rima y yo estábamos sonriendo, completamente felices.

Las gemelas tenían sus manos en mi pecho formando un corazón mientras que yo hacía la foto.

La guardé en mi móvil y la subí a internet.

Sonreí cuando me preguntaron por el comentario en la foto.

Escribí en mi teclado y le di a enviar.


	3. Capitulo 3

Autor Original: AbyssfullInsanity

ID: 3641920

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerré mi móvil y sostuve a las gemelas con fuerza.

"Aunque tengo una pregunta"

Ambas me miraron "¿Mm?"

Miré a Rima "¿Cómo es que sabías que era yo? Quiero decir, mi cabeza estaba agachada y me dieron unos zapatos nuevos"

Ella sonrió "Escuché Nightcore"

Me reí "Vale, vale. Sí, puse Nightcore de camino aquí porque ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que la escuchamos"

Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba.

Sonreí y lo desbloquee.

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **7:17 am**_

 _[Buenos días]_

Sonreí y escribí en mi teclado.

 _ **[Hijo de Satan]**_

 _ **7:17 am**_

 _[¡Me diste los 'Buenos días' antes de que nos fuésemos a clase!]_

Sentí mi móvil vibrar de nuevo antes de meterlo en mi bolsillo.

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **7:17 am**_

 _[¡Bueno, está bien! ¿No puedo darte los buenos días otra vez? Que hiriente x.x]_

Me reí suavemente y escribí la respuesta.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **7:18 am**_

 _[Sabes que estoy bromeando, relájate xD De todos modos~ No estoy destinado a ser amable~ alguien no ha visto mi nombre todavía~]_

Cerré mi móvil y lo metí en el bolsillo.

"¿Otro mensaje de amor, Nii-san?"

Miré a Yuki "Cállate…"

Sonrió "Yo también te amo~"

Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo.

"Me tengo que ir. Hablaré más tarde con vosotras, alguien está siendo terco conmigo"

Ambas sonrieron "De acuerdo. ¡Adiós, Nii-san!"

Me despedí y caminé hacia un árbol de cerezos y me senté allí.

Saqué el teléfono y sonreí cuando vi el nombre de nuevo.

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **7:21 am**_

 _[He visto tu nombre y no te describe para nada, en mi opinión]_

Me reí suavemente de nuevo.

 _ **[Hijo de Satan]**_

 _ **7:23 am**_

 _[¡AW! Créeme… una vez que me conozcas, sabrás porque mi nombre es 'Hijo de Satán'. La gente siempre me ha tenido miedo cuando era pequeño, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y la gente todavía está asustada de mí!]_

Resoplé y cerré mi móvil.

"Este chico, lo juro por Dios…"

Otro mensaje.

Gruñí "Maldición. No te rendirás, ¿verdad~?"

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **7:24 am**_

 _[Al principio, pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo cuando no me respondiste. Pero, de todos modos – no pareces ser una persona aterradora, seguramente no han visto el lado de ti que estoy viendo yo. Incluso si no te conozco, puedo decir que este es tu lado normal, el que querrías que la gente vea pero no te lo estás permitiendo porque seguramente tienes mal genio, como yo]_

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **7:25 am**_

 _[¡Cállate! Eso no significa nada, ¡maldición! Y no respondí porque mis amigos me estaban matando]_

Vrrrb.

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **7:25 am**_

 _[¿Ves? Si fueses tan aterrador, no tendrías ningún amigo. Y créeme, el modo en que te comportas cuando estamos hablando y el modo en que hablas sobre tu vida, parece ser completamente diferente]_

Sonreí.

 _ **[Hijo de Satan]**_

 _ **7:26 am**_

 _[Supongo que tienes razón]_

Vrrrb.

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **7:27 am**_

 _[Dios mío… no creerás lo que vi…]_

Sentí una ráfaga de aire pasar a mi lado.

Cerré los ojos por la suciedad que se levantaba y los volví a abrir una vez que el viento se calmó.

Me arreglé el pelo y escribí.

 _ **[Hijo de Satan]**_

 _ **7:28 am**_

 _[¿Qué?]_

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **7:28 am**_

 _[Vi a un hombre de al menos cuarenta años en pantalones cortos corriendo por la escuela. ¡Corre Forrest corre!]_

Sentí que mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa se convirtió en un ataque de risa histérica.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **7:28 am**_

 _[JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! XD ¡No puedo respirar! ¡Joder, no puedo respirar!]_

Agité mis pies intentando respirar.

Vrrrb.

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **7:29 am**_

 _[Quiero escuchar tu risa tan malamente]_

Fruncí el ceño.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **7:29 am**_

 _[Lo sé. Lo siento… yo también quiero escuchar la tuya :c]_

Vrrb.

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **7:29 am**_

 _[¿Cuándo te veré?]_

Le envié un mensaje antes de que sonase la campana.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **7:30 am**_

 _[Pronto. Te lo prometo –Corazón–]_

Cogí mi mochila y me puse en pie, corriendo hacia el edificio.

'Te lo prometo, cariño'

Llegó el almuerzo y fue con las gemelas.

"Tengo que coger mi almuerzo del coche"

Ellas asintieron y subieron a la azotea como siempre hacíamos para almorzar.

Corrí hacia mi coche y cogí el almuerzo que me hizo Shura del asiento del pasajero.

"¡Emo!"

Mi ceja se crispó.

Giré la cabeza y vie a las hijas de Len.

Izumo se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Ahora eres transexual? Pensé que era solo cosa del trabajo"

Resoplé "¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?"

Paku estaba jugando con su pelo con un dedo.

"¿Dónde estabas en el trabajo? No te vimos. Oh, espera… ¿Fuiste tú el que estaba sirviéndoles a Shiemi Moriyama y a Ykui Okumura? Lo siento. Pensé que eras un chica, honestamente"

Me giré completamente con mi almuerzo en la mano.

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros "Mi vida y mis negocios no son asunto tuyo. Mientras más dinero consiga, más lejos estaré de ambas"

El ojo de Paku sufrió un tick.

Escuché un jadeo escapar de boca de Izumo.

"¡Dónde narices conseguiste esos zapatos!"

Sonreí "Conozco a alguien. ¿De acuerdo? Pues ya está"

Izumo gruñó "Dios, maldito seas, ¡emo inútil hijo de puta!"

La miré con fijeza "Entiende esto, querida. No soy un 'emo'. Simplemente no tengo relación contigo"

Paku gritó "¡Tampoco estabas relacionado con Shiemi, maldición!"

Sentí dolor en mi corazón.

Mantuve la mirada en las dos "Solo porque no tuviese relación con mi padre, ¡no significa que no fuésemos familia!"

Pasé de largo a ambas y caminé hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia la azotea con el corazón dolorido.

Una vez que llegué a la azotea, vi a las gemelas.

Todavía no habían tocado su comida.

Les dediqué una pequeña sonrisa "¿Esperándome?"

Ellas asintieron "Nunca comenzaríamos sin ti"

Me acerqué a ellas, sentándome en medio de ambas y abriendo la tela, viendo el bento azul.

Sonreí y lo abrí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras mi boca se crispaba.

"Sh-Shura… maldita sea, sabes que no como tanto…"

Las gemelas miraron por encima de mi hombro y miraron mi almuerzo.

"Dios mío, Shura… ¿Crees que el chico es Hulk?"

Rima soltó una risita ante el comentario de su hermana.

"Lo sé, ¿a que sí? Quiero decir, sin la camiseta puesta, ¡el chico no necesita alzar los brazos para ver sus costillas!"

Mis labios temblaron "Dios mío… Podría comer algo de este en la cena, maldición"

Agarré los palillos y empecé a comer.

Intenté olvidar lo que Paku me gritó.

Tragué y bajé la mirada a mis manos.

'No importa cuántas veces hubiese lastimado a alguien o a mí mismo… Antes de que Len apareciese, siempre curarías mis heridas. Te extraño tanto, papá…'


	4. Capitulo 4

Autor Original: AbyssfullInsanity

ID: 3641920

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las gemelas y yo terminamos de comer temprano y recibí un mensaje.

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **12:26 pm**_

 _[Hey]_

Sonreí y respondí al mensaje.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **12:26 pm**_

 _[Vaya, hola~]_

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **12:26 pm**_

 _[Hey, tengo una pregunta]_

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **12:27 pm**_

 _[De acuerdo, ¿qué es?]_

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **12:27 pm**_

 _[¿Vas al baile de Halloween de mañana?]_

Miré a las gemelas, las cuales estaban escuchando música juntas.

Solté una risita por Rima, que se agarró del brazo de su hermana pequeña y descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Iré al baile con vosotras"

Ellas me miraron "¿De verdad?"

Asentí "¿Por qué no? No trabajo"

Ellas sonrieron "¡Yay!"

Me iré y respondí.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **12:29 pm**_

 _[Si, ¿por qué?]_

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **12:29 pm**_

 _[Porque voy a ir… Y me preguntaba si querrías conocerme]_

Sonreí.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **12:29 pm**_

 _[¿Por qué no? Será divertido]_

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **12:29 pm**_

 _[De acuerdo, me encontraré contigo en mitad de la pista de baile, entonces…]_

Sonreí y respondí al mensaje antes de que sonase la campana.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **12:30 pm**_

 _[De acuerdo. Nos vemos allí~]_

Me levanté y corrí hacia las gemelas.

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras hacia nuestra próxima clase.

Tenía gimnasia, mientras que Rima tenía química y Yuki tenía biología.

Busqué mi ropa de gimnasia en mi bolso.

Encontré unas nuevas zapatillas dentro de mi bolsa.

' _Shura…'_

Sonreí y las saqué.

' _¿Por qué no me diste estos en lugar de las botas?'_

Recordé que Izumo se había puesto celosa por mis botas.

Sonreí.

' _Esa es la razón…'_

"Perdona"

Alcé la mirada y vi a un chico de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos verde berilo.

"Oh, lo siento…"

Sonrió "Está bien"

Me levanté rápidamente con mis mejillas acaloradas y coloqué mis cosas en el casillero con rapidez, cerrándolo.

Me aparté de su camino, me dirigí hacia una de las paredes y me deslicé hasta el sueño.

Me puse mis nuevas zapatillas y las até.

Moví los dedos de los pies, acostumbrándome a ellas y dejándolas estirarse.

Me sentí empujado.

Alcé la mirada y vi a un chico rubio de pelo largo.

"Upsss, lo siento~"

Bajé la mirada

Escuché a mi profesor gritar.

"¡Está bien! ¡Vamos!"

"¡Okumura!"

Grité y escuché a otro chico gritar también.

"¿Si?"

Miré y vi al chico que vi antes en el vestuario.

Gritó de nuevo "¿Cuál?"

Nuestro profesor miró su papel "¡Rin!"

Grité "¿Si?"

"¡Ven aquí!"

Corrí hacia él.

"¿Si, señor?"

Me miró "Eres el más rápido de nuestra clase – de todo la escuela, en realidad – ¿te gustaría estar en la pista?"

Sonreí, aunque bajé la mirada "L-Lo siento. No puedo…"

Mi profesor frunció el ceño "¿Por qué es eso?"

Suspiré "Tengo trabajo…Y mi madrastra es verdadera estricta con eso… lo siento…"

Asintió "De acuerdo. Lo entiendo"

Sonreí "Aunque gracias"

Sonrió en respuesta "De acuerdo, vuelva a donde estabas"

Hice lo que me dijo y corrí hacia la pared.

"¡De acuerdo! Vais a correr durante diez minutos. Si os cansáis, sentaos y vuestra prueba terminará"

Escuché a alguien quejarse.

"¡Pero _nunca_ se cansa! ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Podría correr todo el día y no le importaría!"

Bajé la mirada.

Mi profesor se rio "¡Eso quiere decir que está en forma! ¡Como su padre!"

Sonreí.

"¡Preparados!"

Todos teníamos las yemas de los dedos en la pared.

"¡Adelante!"

Todavía estaba corriendo y no estaba solo, sorprendentemente.

Escuché a las chicas gritas por él.

"¡Vamos, Yukio! ¡Patéale el trasero!"

Apenas me estaba esforzando.

Todavía nos quedaban cinco minutos y todos los demás estaban completamos a los lados.

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Yukio directamente detrás de mí.

Me empujé un poco a mí mismo.

Vio que Yukio corría a mi lado.

"¿Estás intentando ser rápido?"

Negué con la cabeza "¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Casi no me estoy esforzando!"

Sonrió "Vamos a ver qué tan rápido eres, entonces…"

Le vi pasarme corriendo.

Apreté los dientes y escuché a las chicas rugir.

Me esforcé más y corrí hacia él.

' _¡Maldito idiota!'_

Para el momento en que Yukio y yo terminamos de correr, estaba jadeando.

¡Esta mierda nunca pasaba!

Yukio estaba agarrando sus rodillas y jadeando un montón.

"Eres realmente… rápido…"

Tragué saliva "¿G-Gracias…?"

Nuestro profesor estaba aplaudiendo.

"¡Menudo espectáculo, chicos!"

Yukio colocó su espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo.

Shiemi se rio "¡Eres un futbolista y no siquiera puedes vencer a un chico que no hace una mierda de deporte en la escuela en una carrera!"

Yukio se encogió y se levantó "Y te preguntas _porqué_ rompí contigo"

La rubio lo fulminó con la mirada "¡Dijiste que era por _otra persona_!"

El chico más alto espetó "¡También porque eres una perra con todos!"

Shiemi lo empuja "¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de _ser_ una perra!"

Yukio apenas se movió "¡Conozco a una cuando la veo!"

Abrió la puerta y salió.

Shiemi estaba completamente congelada y tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"¡Okumura!"

Me giré "¿S-Si?"

Mi profesor me miró con severidad "Ve a por Yukio…"

Asentí "S-Si, señor"

Salí corriendo por la puerta cuando me lo dijo y busqué a Yukio.

" _¿Por qué yo?_ ¡De entre todas las personas!"

Sentí mi móvil vibrar.

Fue al vestuario rápidamente.

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **12:42 pm**_

 _[Hey]_

Fruncí el ceño.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **12:42 pm**_

 _[Hey, estoy en clase de gimnasia]_

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **12:43 pm**_

 _[Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces te hablaré más tarde, cuando termines]_

Sonreí.

 _ **[Hijo de Satán]**_

 _ **12:43 pm**_

 _[De acuerdo, hablemos más tarde… Lo siento]_

 _ **[Dulce Blasfemia]**_

 _ **12:43 pm**_

 _[No lo estés y de acuerdo]_

Cerré mi móvil y salí de nuevo.

Busqué en todas partes a Yukio.

Me atreví a subir los escalones de la azotea.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a un chico en la parte superior y le vi inclinado contra la barandilla de metal.

Fruncí el ceño y caminé hacia él, en silencio.

Fruncí el ceño y caminé hacia él en silencio.

"Hey"

Saltó un poco y me giré.

"¿Si?"

"El Señor V me dijo que viniese a por ti…"

Asintió "¿Y?"

Bajé la mirada "Mira. No sé lo que pasó contigo y Shiemi y, sinceramente, tampoco me importa. Pero mantened vuestros problemas fuera de la escuela. No necesito del drama de nadie; ya tengo suficiente en casa"

Le escuché moverse "Honestamente, no me importa si te importa o no lo que pasó con Shiemi y yo. No me importa si tienes bastante drama en casa. Lo que ocurra en tu casa se queda allí, no necesito saber esa mierda"

Apreté un puño "Mira, Señor Popular. Por favor, no empieces mierdas conmigo. No necesito tus gilipolleces"

Él sonrió "¿Empezar mierdas? ¿Contigo? Por favor, no vale la pena que gaste mi tiempo contigo"

Le miré con fijeza "Eres tan malo con Shiemi. No veo porqué rompisteis. Sois una gran pareja. Creéis que sois todo eso y mierdas y no valéis nada"

Sentí mi camisa siendo agarrada.

"Escucha. Sé que no valgo _nada_ , nunca he sido _algo_ , ¡no veo _nada_ bueno en mí mismo! ¡No veo nada más que un cuerpo vacío!"

Le miré y vi las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

Era obvio que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlas a raya.

Sentí como caía y mis pies completamente en el suelo otra vez.

"Así que simplemente date media vuelta y lárgate"

Le miré "¡Me dijeron que te llevase de vuelta!"

Lo agarré del cuello de la camiseta y le arrastré conmigo.

"¡No tengo ganas de que me regañen!"

"¡Ngh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldición!"

Resoplé "Deja de ser un crío, joder"

Finalmente arrastré a Yukio de vuelta al gimnasio y lo mantuve quieto.

Nos quedaban quince minutos hasta que tuviésemos que cambiarnos.

Me lanzaron una pelota.

Susurré en voz alta mientras me agachaba rápidamente.

"¡Mierda!"

Miré y vi a la fija de Len riéndose de mí.

Apreté los dientes.

Paku me tiró un balón.

Lo agarré y se lo tiré a Izumo.

"Dos seguidos~"

Vi un balón ir directo hacia la cara de Yukio.

Corrí con rapidez y lo agarré.

"¡Joder!"

Resoplé "¡Presta atención!"

Se lo arrojé a alguien y le di.

Vi a mi profesor tirarme el balón de vuelta.

"¡Mier~da!"

Salté rápidamente y le tiré un balón a él.

Este tiró otro balón.

Yukio extendió los brazos y lo cogió frente a mí.

"¡Ahora es trabajo en equipo!"

Sonreí y me agaché para coger otro balón.

"¿Listo?"

Asintió y se puso en posición.

Ambos tiramos balones a nuestro profesor y casi lo derribamos.

Me puse los pantalones y saqué mis botas.

Metí las zapatillas en mi casillero.

Lo cerré y me puse la camisa.

Escuché a alguien.

"Perdona"

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Yukio con su camisa desabotonada.

Cogí mi mochila y me moví.

Escuché la última campana cuando empecé a anudar mi corbata.

"Ah, mierda…"

Metí la corbata en la mochila y salí corriendo para encontrar a las gemelas.

"¡Nii-san!"

Miré y vi a las gemelas.

Sonreí mientras corría hacia ellas.

"Hey, chicas~"

Escuché mi teléfono sonar.

Miré el identificador de llamada y fruncí el ceño.

"¿Sí, Len?"

"Rin, trabajas esta noche"

Mi corazón se detuvo completamente.


	5. Capitulo 5

Autor Original: AbyssfullInsanity

ID: 3641920

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Rin, trabajas esta noche"

Fruncí el ceño "Está bien"

Ella colgó.

Cerré mi móvil y empecé a caminar.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Miré a Yuki.

"No puedo ir esta noche…"

Rima me miró "¿Por qué ¡Por qué!"

Bajé la mirada y seguí caminando.

"¡No! ¡No vas a trabajar esta noche, joder! ¡Ya has trabajado por la mañana!"

Bajé la mirada "Lo siento, Shura"

"Nii-san, ¿cómo vas a encontrarte con tu admirador secreto?"

Bajé la mirada "Creo que voy a tener que cancelarlo…"

Saqué mi móvil.

Yuki me lo quitó de las manos.

"¡No! ¡Vas a conocer a esta persona _esta noche_ , Nii-san! ¡Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso!"

Las dos asintieron.

"¿Cómo? Me cogerán, ¡ _y_ no tengo nada que ponerme!"

Yuki abrió mi teléfono y lo cerré después de dos minutos.

"Aquí, el teléfono está configurado para la medianoche"

Fruncí el ceño "Vale, eso resuelve _un_ problema, pero, ¿qué pasa con mi otro problema?"

Shura me cogió del brazo.

"Renzo y yo te llevaremos de compras rápidamente"

Renzo, Shura y yo estábamos corriendo por la ciudad.

Shura subió los escalones y vio que el cartel se giraba a cerrado.

"¡Vamos, Ryuji! ¡No estaremos mucho tiempo!"

Renzo avanzó mientras sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"¡Te dejaremos comer gratis en el restaurante durante un mes! ¡Por favor, Bon!"

Vi a un hombre acercarse a la puerta.

Tenía el pelo marrón con una raya rubia en mitad del pelo y pircings en las orejas.

"Vale, venga… Confío en vosotros"

Después de probarme disfraces _ridículos_ , me senté y resoplé con lágrimas que caían como la lluvia.

"Ahí va el conocerle…"

Observé como Shura se sentaba y señalaba una caja de vidrio.

"Ryuji, déjame ver esa máscara…"

El hombre sacó la máscara que era de un _hermoso_ color azul índigo.

Se parecía al color de mis llamas, las que ahora poseo.

"No tengo atuendo para eso todavía"

Ella sonrió "Si, pero yo lo tengo…"

Después del sin sentido de encontrar un disfraz y comprar la máscara, Shura, Renzo y yo corrimos hacia casa de Shura.

Shura estaba hurgando en su armario, murmurando, como siempre.

"¡Aquí está!"

Dejó una bolsa negra con una percha que sobresalía de la mesa.

La miré "¿Qué es?"

Ella se rio "Ropa, idiota"

"¡Vaya! ¡Ohh!"

Abrió la cremallera, mostrando un esmoquin con una corbata azul, coincidiendo con la máscara.

"Realmente es de Renzo, pero nunca se lo puso, así que toma"

Miré al chico "¿Te importa?"

Sonrió "Nope~"

Les sonreí a ambos "Gracias, chicos…"

Yuki, Rima y yo estábamos en el coche de Shura.

"De nuevo, gracias por el coche y el traje, chicos"

Renzo y Shura sonrieron "No es nada, ¡solo vuelve antes de medianoche!"

Asentí y empecé a alejarme – siendo cuidadoso porque no era mi coche –.

Aparqué el coche y salí.

Caminé hacia la puerta de las gemelas y las ayudé a salir.

Caminamos hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta.

Saqué la máscara de mi bolsillo y me la puse una vez entramos dentro.

Vi que toda la escuela estaba decorada con murciélagos, demonios y fantasmas.

Mi cola se agitó.

Olvidé que la tenía fuera y sonreí "Una razón por la que amo Halloween"

"¿Por qué, Nii-san?"

Miré a las gemelas "Porque puedo mostrar mi cola y nadie lo sabrá"

Sentí una descarga de sensibilidad en mi espina dorsal.

Chillé en el proceso "¡Yuki!"

Ella sonrió "A menos que alguien haga eso~"

Miré a la morena "Que te den"

"Yo también te amo~"

Sentí un empujón "Bueno, ¡ve ahí y conoce a tu enamorado!"

Miré a Rima esta vez "¡No es mi _enamorado_!"

Ambas se rieron y me empujaron de nuevo "¡Solo ve!"

Ajusté mi espada y bajé los escalones, hasta el medio de la pista de baile, como me dijeron.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué estás aquí todo solo?"

Miré hacia atrás y vi a un chico con el cabello largo, ondulado y rubio. Estaba en un traje de color blanco puro con alas de ángel caídas sobre su espalda.

"¿Ángel?"

Sonrió "Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo solo?"

Me rasqué la mejilla "Uh, esperando a alguien–"

"– ¿Con quien bailar? Seré tu príncipe"

Agarró mi muñeca y me acercó hasta que nuestros pechos estaban juntos.

Escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

"Perdona, creo que estás confundido con _mi_ cita"

Ángel miró atrás y se alejó de mí rápidamente.

"Lo siento"

Huyó.

Me ajusté la máscara y el traje.

Alcé la mirada y vi a un hombre alto, que se parecía a Yuki.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par de par "¿Dulce Blasfemia?"

Sonrió "¿Si, Hijo de Satán?"

Asentí, vacilante "Si… nunca pensé que sería el infame Yukio Okumura la persona con la que he estado hablando durante _meses_ por el chay de True Cross"

Él sonrió "Bueno, lo es, lo siento si no era lo que estabas esperando"

Negué con la cabeza "No, está bien"

Extendió su mano "Ven conmigo"

Cogí la pálida mano mientras empezaba a sacarme de la escuela.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Le escuché hablar, pero no se giró "Solo confía en mí"

Caminamos hasta una glorieta en la parte posterior de nuestra escuela.

Había flores rojas y blancas alrededor de los rieles.

Sonreí ante la vista "¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

Subió los escalones y me ayudó "Me gustaría conocerte más"

Sonreí "De acuerdo, tienes veinte preguntas – Adelante"

Escuché la música empezar a sonar suavemente tras de mí.

Yukio alcanzó una rosa blanca.

La colocó en mi pecho, donde estaba mi corazón.

Extendió una mano de nuevo hacia mí.

Sonreí y la cogí para dar un paso hacia él.

"¿En qué curso estás?"

"Duodécimo"

"Está bien… ¿hemos hablado antes?"

"Sí. Hemos hablado una vez"

Vi su nariz arrugarse.

Solté una risita ante la expresión facial que tenía.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Gimnasia"

"Eh… hablo con demasiadas personas durante gimnasia. De todos modos, ¿estás seguro de que vienes a esta escuela? Solo por si te estás burlando de mi…"

Me reí "¡Sí, estoy seguro!"

Estaba completamente perdido en los ojos de Yukio.

Su sonrisa era perfecta. Sus ojos eran completamente hipnotizantes. Sus brazos eran delgados, pero eran fuertes mientras me sostenían por la cintura.

' _No puedo estar enamorándome de él…'_

Detuvo sus pasos.

Parpadeé y le miré, consciente de la realidad.

Se inclinó lentamente.

Bajé mi mirada.

Sentí mi mascara ser alzada.

Escuché mi móvil sonar con el fuerte estribillo de 'Not The American Average'.

Retrocedí rápidamente y apagué la alarma.

Cogí mi máscara y la recoloqué.

"¡M-Me tengo que ir!"

Bajé los escalones rápidamente.

"¿Tienes un toque de queda?"

Asentí "Algo así…"

"¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo?"

Le vi fruncir el ceño.

"M-Me lo pasé realmente bien. ¡Pero de verdad necesito irme, Yukio!"

Me disculpé y corrí hacia el edificio para ir a por las gemelas.

Encontré a estas en la pista de baile.

Cogí sus muñecas "¡Tenemos que irnos!"

Ellas asintieron "¡De acuerdo, vamos!"

"¡Es el momento de anunciar a los ganadores del baile de disfraces!"

Subí corriendo las escaleras y sentí un rayo de luz directamente sobre mí, lo que me hizo sudar aún más.

"¡Un demonio enmascarado y el exorcista!"

Miré hacia atrás y vi una luz en Yukio.

Cogí a las gemelas y cogí el mango de la puerta de entrada.

Volví a mirarle de nuevo y fruncí el ceño.

Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo.

Corría hacia el coche de Shura y lo abrí.

Me giré y le di las llaves a Yuki, cuyo spray en el pelo estaba empezando a debilitarse, dejando caer los mechones castaños.

"Tienes carnet, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió.

"¡Entonces tendrás que conducir mientras me cambio!"

Apartó los mechones de sus ojos y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo, revelando el maquillaje hecho a la perfección para que se viera que iba de Jeffree Star.

"V-Vale"

Yuki, Rima y yo estábamos en el coche.

"¡Yuki! ¡Por favor, más rápido!"

"¡N-Nii-san, ya voy en el límite!"

"¡Apenas! ¡Solo llega al restaurante! ¡No quiero ver la cara de esa perra!"

"N-Nii-chan…"

"¡Por favor!"

Detuvo el coche.

Alcé la mirada y vi un semáforo.

"¡Maldición!"

"¡Yuki! ¡Podrías haberte saltado eso!"

"¡Significa ir más lento, Nii-chan! ¡Es por eso que fallaste el examen!"

Me agaché y agarré mi sudadera cuando me quité la chaqueta el esmoquin.

Me la puse y la cerré.

Me senté rápidamente y vi a tres personas horrorizadas.

"¿Rin?"

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente mientras me agachaba de nuevo.

"¡Olvidé que Izumo y Paku fueron al baile!"

"¿Y?"

"¡Me vieron! Yuki, ¡por el amor de dios! ¡Rápido!"

"¡De acuerdo, Nii-san!"

"Puedo ver rosa desde aquí… ew…"

Me reí "Oh, Rima, cuánto te quiero"

Corrí por la parte de atrás cuando vi el coche de Len aparcado en el aparcamiento.

Me puse el delantal rápidamente y puse harina en mis manos y cara.

"¿Dónde está Rin?"

"¿Ves, madre? ¡Te dijimos que no estaba aquí!"

Vi los panqueques en el mostrador.

Cogí el cucharón de mezclar y me puse de pie.

"Orden lista~"

Todos me miraron, completamente sorprendidos.

"¿Qué? Os dije que estaba practicando en la cocina"

Shura tartamudeó "E-Es cierto. ¡Olvidé que estabas haciendo eso!"

Sonreí y miré a Len "Te prometí que estaría aquí cuando hablé contigo en casa, ¿no?"

"Cierto… solo por si me desobedeciste"

Negué con la cabeza "Nunca, jamás lo haría"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos, chicas!"

"¡P-Pero mamá! ¡Le vimos en el coche al lado del nuestro!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Vamos!"

Las vi irse y conducir a casa.

Dejé caer el cucharón y resoplé.

Bajé la mirada a los pantalones negros y los zapatos de vestir.

"Me sorprende que funcionas… soy realmente bueno cocinando, así que fue una mentira terrible"

Renzo y Shura me sonrieron "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

Salí, revelando el traje que llevé al baile.

"¡Buen chico!"

"Gracias"

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos.

Algo faltaba en mi bolsillo izquierdo.

No estaba en el derecho tampoco.

"¡Mi móvil!"

Shura me miró "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡No está!"


	6. capitulo 6

Autor Original: lizzle333

ID: 4596187

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 6**

La víctima, Katyusha Braginskaya, era la única persona que había sobrevivido a una serie de violaciones en la escuela nocturna en la que todas trabajaban. Se sentó enfrente de mi envuelta en una manta gris y estaba bebiendo un chocolate caliente. Estábamos en el hospital esperando a que su set de violación llegase para que Francis pudiese revisar el ADN y confirmar que coincidía con el de las otras. Entonces sabríamos quién era el culpable.

"Lovino" dijo la enfermera detrás del mostrador.

Me puse en pie y caminé hacia ella. Me pasó algunos papeles para firmar y entonces me dio el kit cuando había terminado. Estaba a punto de moverme para que Katyusha me siguiese cuando Iván entró de golpe por las puertas con su hermana.

"¡Katyusha!" dijo, alarmado.

"¡Hermano!" respondió, poniéndose en pie.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Ellos son hermanos también! Todo este asunto está volviéndose jodidamente confuso.

"Ivan, vas a tener que volver a la estación si quieres verla. En este momento está bajo mi protección"

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" preguntó.

"Te lo contaré en la estación. Ahora, por favor, ve y nos reuniremos allí" dije.

Refunfuñó algo para sí mismo que no pude entender (creo que fue en ruso) y se alejó con Natalia cerca tras él, lanzándole miradas mortales a Katyusha. Katyusha suspiró cuando coincidió con la mirada de su hermana.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté una vez que habíamos salido del hospital.

"Mi hermana realmente ama a mi hermano y no quiere que nadie más tenga su atención" se quejó.

"¿Y tienes problemas con esto?" pregunté.

"No, solo quiero que mi hermana me ame y no me odie porque tengo algo de la atención de mi hermano"

Asentí. Tomé nota mental de todo lo que acababa de decir. Quizás fuese de ayuda para el caso.

Nos dirigimos a la estación en silencio. Cuando llegamos allí, encontramos a Iván discutiendo con Antonio.

"¡Es mi hermana! ¡Quiero verla!" se quejaba.

"Bueno, justamente acaba de aparecer así que es físicamente posible ahora" dijo Antonio, forzando una sonrisa.

Iván se giró y se encontró con Katyusha. Corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo.

"Mm. Iván, tenemos que hacerle unas pocas preguntas. ¿Puedes dejarla ir?" pregunté.

"Solamente si puedo ir con ella" respondió.

Miré a Antonio y se encogió de hombros.

"Bien" suspiré.

Sentí que este chico estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector. Quiero decir, se encarga de un club en el que han sucedido dos asesinatos y no estaba del todo preocupado por ello. Siento que está fingiendo pero sin ninguna prueba, no puedo saberlo realmente.

Me di cuenta de que Natalia contorsionaba su cara con frustración mientras Antonio llevaba a los dos a la sala de interrogatorios. Supuse que quizás ella pudiese ser capaz de probar si estaba en lo cierto o equivocado sobre mi teoría de que fingía así que me acerqué a ella.

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Lovino! "dije, intentando ser tan bueno como era posible.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó bruscamente.

"Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas" dije, todavía intentando ser bueno.

Ella rodó los ojos.

"Mira, puta, ¿quieres que tu hermano te preste atención? Te sugiero que vengas conmigo y responder algunas putas preguntas sencillas" dije, estallando.

Parecía bastante sorprendida y me siguió a la sala de interrogatorios extra. Me senté a un lado y ella se sentó frente a mí.

"De acuerdo, Natalia" dije.

"Creí que era puta" gruñó.

"Por mí bien. De acuerdo, puta, primera pregunta. ¿Cómo se comporta generalmente Iván con Katyusha?" pregunté.

"No se ven el uno al otro con frecuencia pero cuando lo hacen, actúan normal"

"Describe normal"

"No como está ahora. Es de algún modo distante y usará a cualquier persona para su beneficio en un plis plas"

"¿Así que te disgusta?"

"¡Noooooo! ¡Le amo mucho! ¡Quiero vivir con él para siempre! Usa a la gente para ayudarme, creo"

"¿No estás segura?"

"Ha estado actuando raro últimamente. Más distante, siempre mirando las noticias, nunca prestándome atención ya. Ahora Katyusha llega y acaba violada y se lo lleva lejos de mí. ¡Desearía poder morir!" gritó.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr lentamente por su rostro mientras temblaba incontrolablemente. ¡Mierda! ¡Es una suicida y no sé lo que hacer! Antonio siempre se encarga de estas cosas. Palmee su mano en un débil intento de calmarla.

"Hey, Lovi~" dijo Antonio mientras irrumpía en la habitación.

Le lancé una mirada de cállate-la-harás-llorar-más e instantáneamente retrocedió.

"Natalia si quieres puedes quedarte con mi hermano" dije.

Antonio parecía ligeramente alarmado pero no dijo nada. Iván cruzó la puerta poco después.

"Aquí estás. Vámonos" dijo.

Ella asintió pero antes de que pudiese levantarse, grité "Hey, idiota. ¿Cuán cruel puedes ser? Tu hermana está aquí llorando y no pareces ni mínimamente alarmado. ¿Acaso te importa?"

"Tengo mis propios problemas que resolver" respondió.

Esto hizo que Natalia llorase incluso más. ¡Mierda! Creo que lo hice peor.

"No me voy" dijo Natalia entre hipidos.

"Lo que sea" dijo Iván.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Antonio hazme un favor y ve a por Feliciano" dije.

Se fue y en pocos minutos regresó con el italiano inquieto conocido como mi hermano. Para este momento, Natalia se había calmado un poco.

"Hey, Feliciano. Tienes una invitada en casa esta noche" dije.

"¿Quién?" preguntó.

Moví mi cabeza en dirección a Natalia. Asintió y se acercó a ella.

"Soy Feliciano pero puedes llamarme Feli" dijo, extendiendo la mano.

"Natalia" dijo ella, estrechando su mano.

Los dos salieron de la habitación mientras Feliciano hablaba sobre algo completamente inútil.

"¡Bonjour, mes amis!" dijo Francis mientras sacaba la cabeza por la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté.

"¡¿Adivinas a quién pilló Elizabeta?!"

"¿A quién?"

"¡Nuestro culpable! Está esperando en la sala de interrogatorios"

Con eso, Antonio y yo entramos a la otra habitación y empezamos nuestro interrogatorio a Sadik Adnan.


	7. Capitulo 7

Autor Original: AbyssfullInsanity

ID: 3641920

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento y se giró hacia las gemelas.

"Ahora, Rima, sé que no eres paciente pero solo inténtalo por mí, ¿vale?"

La más bajita resopló y asintió "Sí, Nii-san…"

Hubo unos golpecitos en la ventana. Rin saltó y se giró para encarar a una morena muy familia que siempre parecía tropezar. Hizo un gesto con la mano, diciéndoles que saliesen. Los tres abrieron sus puertas y salieron del coche.

"¿Cuánto será?"

"Veinte"

El híbrido sacó la cartera de su bolsillo trasero y sacó un billete de veinte dólares y se lo dio. El moreno estaba por decir algo cuando escuchó dos bocinas de coche tras él.

"Yukio-kun~"

Rin miró atrás con disgusto y vio a sus hermanastras.

"¿En serio…?"

Yukio sonrió tímidamente y saludó "Ya vuelvo, ¿vale?"

La morena asintió y fue a sentarse al bordillo del aparcamiento. Las gemelas siguieron a su amiga y se sentaron con ellos.

"Nii-san, ¿estás bien?"

Rin asintió y resopló, sintiendo que le pateaban los pies "Hey, emo"

El híbrido bufó y alzó la mirada "¿Sí?"

Las dos chicas por encima de él se rieron "¡Ni siquiera peleas por ti mismo!"

Rima se puso en pie y dio un paso al frente "¿Sabes qué? Date media vuelta, solo porque no tienes vida, no significa que puedas pisotear a Rin–"

"¡Nii-chan! ¡Retrocede!"

Izumo sonrió "Ya has escuchado, chillona, retrocede y vuelve a América"

Los ojos zafiro se abrieron de par en par y Rima agarró el pelo de la mayor.

"¡Dilo de nuevo! ¡Te voy a arrancar esa linda peluca tuya y seguidamente será tu lengua!"

"¡Nii-chan!"

"¡Rima! ¡Suficiente!"

El gemelo mayor soltó el pelo de la chica y la empujó.

"Cuida tus pasos, perra"

Rima regresó con su hermana y amiga antes de perder los nervios completamente.

"'¡Está jodidamente loca! ¡No me extraña que nadie se acerque a ti!"

La chica se dio la vuelta de nuevo y estaba a punto de golpear a Paku hasta que cogieron sus brazos.

"¡Suficiente!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Todos miraron a Yukio y vieron que todos los coches estaban limpios.

Rin bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza "Nada… todo está bien ahora, gracias, Yukio"

El moreno miró al mayor, viéndole abrazar fuertemente a su amiga.

"Venga, vamos a casa, decidle a Len que estaré en casa en unos minutos"

"¡Rin!"

Dicho hombre salió corriendo por el césped "¿Sí?"

"¡¿Por qué estás todavía aquí?! ¡Ve a trabajar!"

El demonio resopló, asintiendo "Si, señora…"

El moreno cogió su mochila, corriendo hacia el césped del frente, aliviado de que Len no le preguntase sobre Rima durante la noche anterior. Rin se subió en su coche y encendió el motor antes de conducir por la cala en dirección al restaurante que solía ser de su padre.

Rin se arregló el flequillo, escuchando la puerta principal abrirse.

Los ojos azules se alzaron, viendo a un alto moreno con el que chocó una vez más.

Shura le dio un codazo al adolescente, diciéndole que fuese a hablar con él. El moreno negó con la cabeza. Una cosa era hablar con él en la escuela, pero fuera de eso, oh, joder, no. ¿Y si se le escapaba el hecho de que era el demonio del baile de Halloween?

Shima se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Rin mirase hacia atrás, viéndole sonreír y Konekomaru agitar la espátula y luego dirigió su brazo en dirección a Yukio. Los hombros del moreno cayeron mientras suspiraba, derrotado. Al menos no se estaba vestido de chica, con un traje de mayordomo estaba completamente bien para él.

"Mm, hey…"

Al principio, Yukio no respondió, lo cual hizo que Rin siguiese.

"¿Quizás puedo traerte algo…?"

Finalmente el moreno habló "¿Sabes lo que odio?"

El más bajo saltó "Mm, ¿la gente tomando las órdenes…?"

El más joven sonrió "No" entonces lo dejó salir "Tomar órdenes de la gente"

Yukio sacó el menú rosa y se mostró disgustado "Pulpo en un donuts, ¿quién hace eso?"

Rin resopló, moviendo los brazos, diciendo que no lo sabía.

"Solo tomaré café"

El moreno asintió y cogió una taza de café y una jarra, echando el café caliente en la taza.

Yukio cogió el azúcar antes de hablar de nuevo "¿No sientes que a veces no perteneces a ningún lado?"

Rin miró al más alto antes de sonreír débilmente "La verdad, lo sé. Como si te estuvieras escondiendo de la gente, lo que te hace sentir más indeseado…"

Removiendo la bebida, Yukio alzó la mirada "¿Cómo?"

El moreno se mordió el labio "Como… ¿si llevases una máscara?"

Antes de que el chico con gafas pudiera tomar un sorbo de su café, se sentó derecho y asintió.

"Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando"

El demonio sonrió "Solo quieres decirle a la gente que esto es lo que eres… Esta es la persona que has estado buscando y soy yo"

El moreno asintió, bebiendo su café "Exactamente…"

Finalmente, Rin respiró profundamente "Escucha, Yukio… Yo soy–"

"¡Rin!"

Ambos chicos miraron hacia el lugar "¡Un minuto!"

Len negó con la cabeza "No, ahora"

El moreno resopló y Yukio dejó la taza de café en el sitio "No, está bien, de todos modos, tengo que irme"

El más bajo asintió "De acuerdo…"

El más alto se puso en pie, sacando su cartera antes de colocar diez dólares sobre la mesa.

"Quédate el cambio, tengo prisa"

El híbrido asintió "Vale, adiós"

 _Dulce Blasfemia: Estás en mi mente las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días de la semana…_

 _Dulce Blasfemia: Necesito saber quién eres…_

 _Dulce Blasfemia: Por favor, dime quien eres._

Rin estaba ahora a punto de morderse los dedos, pensando.

Finalmente, el demonio colocó sus dedos sobre el teclado, escribiendo.

 _Hijo de Satán: mi nombre es…_

"¡Rin!"

' _¡Oh, vamos!'_

"Creo que no viste el signo de 'No Molestar'"

Paku sonrió "Oh, lo vi, aunque madre te necesita, ¡así que date prisa!"

El demonio resopló "De acuerdo, voy"

El intercomunicador se encendió y la voz de Rima se escuchó por el altavoz.

" _Uh, el demonio del baile de la semana pasada. Si estás escuchando, tu exorcista quiere hablar contigo después de la reunión de motivación"_

Rin sonrió, asintiendo.

La campana se escuchó y Yuki salió. Rin corrió hacia la morena y agarró su brazo.

"¡Yuki!"

Dicha chica casi gritó "¡Joder…! ¡Nii-san, no hagas eso!"

El mayor se rio "Lo siento, pero hablé con Yukio. No como Hijo de Satán, sino como yo, Rin. Quiero decir, si, hablamos, ¡pero eso es solo principalmente durante la escuela!"

"Espera, ¿así que le dijiste todo?"

"¡Sí! Bueno, no. No le dije la parte de que yo era el demonio, Luego apareció Len, entonces Paku, ¡pero estoy planeando decírselo después de la reunión de motivación!"

La morena sonrió y abrazó al más alto "Oh, dios mío, ¡eso es genial, Nii-san!"

Comenzaron a sonar los tambores y pronto empezaron los aplausos, las animadoras estaba haciendo su rutina normal mientras Rin y las gemelas se abrían paso.

Después de que las animadoras terminasen, el entrenador salió, dando una charla sobre a quién se iban a enfrentar el viernes en el fútbol.

"En este momento, las animadoras han preparado una obra de teatro para alentarnos en el partido del viernes"

Las animadoras salieron de nuevo y Shiemi caminó hacia el micrófono.

"Había una vez, un niño pequeño cuyo tío era dueño de la ciudad más grande de todas. Sin embargo, todavía no era feliz, ¡incluso con la novia con la que estaba saliendo!"

La audiencia fue sorprendida por dos animadoras que sostenían carteles grandes, haciendo pucheros e indicándoles que hicieran 'AW'.

"Un día, el chico deja a su adorable novia para conocer a un demonio real, que quería conocer al joven exorcista"

Paku e Izumi salieron, actuando.

"¡Mi señor!"

Paku sonrió, con una espada falsa frente a ella, apoyada en el escenario mientras sus manos se colocaban en el fondo del mango azul.

"¡Pero! ¡Resulta que nuestro joven exorcista tenía una relación secreta con un chico llamado Hijo de Satán!"

Los ojos de las gemelas se abrieron de par en par "¡Esto no es bueno…!"

"Querido Hijo de Satán, ¡eres el único que verdaderamente me entiende! ¡Entiendo que no quiero jugar al fútbol y quiero ser un escritor!"

Los ojos berilio se abrieron de par en par mientras Yukio sentía que agarraban su brazo "¡¿De qué coño están hablando?!"

El moreno bajó la mirada "De nada…"

"Dulce Blasfemia, quiero decirte quién soy, ¡pero me temo que me rechazarás! Además, nunca he besado a nadie antes"

Los profundos ojos azules se humedecieron mientras que las piernas de Rin empezar a temblar.

"¡No puedo creer que estén leyendo mis mensajes!"

"¡Nii-san, venga, vámonos!"

Rin estaba a punto de aceptar hasta que Shiemi empezó de nuevo.

"¡Pero nuestro príncipe demoníaco tenía un secreto también! No era de clase alta, sino un perdedor. Un camarero, un hombre que se viste de mujer, un sirviente. ¿Pero quién es? Os preguntaréis. Bueno, damas y caballeros, ¡dadle un fuerte aplauso a Rin Okumura!"

Todos miraron hacia el híbrido, incluso Yukio. El moreno apretó su brazo con fuerza hasta el punto en que sangró, sin importarle que sus uñas se estuviesen clavando en la carne.

Finalmente, se escuchó canturreo de "travesti" dirigido a Rin se abrió paso y el demonio huyó, llorando.

"¡Nii-san!"

Al moreno no le importó y siguió corriendo hasta encontrar su coche. El demonio real no se molestó en ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y se fue a toda velocidad, sin importarle que su radio estuviera sonando, de cuando traje a las gemelas a la escuela.

El demonio cayó sobre su vieja cama, sollozando contra su almohada.

"¡Rin!"

Dicho hombre gritó para poder ser oído "¡Vete!"

Len entró dentro, vistiendo un vestido verde sin tirantes, brillante, con un sobre y un plato de galletas.

"Cariño, ¡tienes una carta de True Cross!"

Las orejas puntiagudas se alzaron y el moreno se sentó, cogiendo el sobre de manos de la mujer, rompiéndolo para abrirlo.

Los ojos zafiro escanearon la hoja y el híbrido casi se rompe.

 _Rin Okumura._

 _Lamentamos informarle de que su carta de aceptación ha sido rechazada._

"¿Qué dice?"

El demonio sorbió y negó con la cabeza "No entré…"

Len jadeó "¡Eso es horrible!... Bueno, piensa de este modo… Al menos trabajarás en el restaurante toda su vida"

El moreno alzó la mirada hacia la mujer y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres una galleta?" la rubia dejó de hablar, dando un mordisco a una de las galletas "Mmm~ Están todavía calentitas"

Rin negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada. Len salió, dejando el plato de galletas en la habitación. El engendro satánico cayó de espaldas en la cama, tirando lejos la carta.

Rin entró a la escuela, solo, pues las gemelas llegaron antes que él.

Todos chocaban contra él, algunas veces golpeando sus auriculares. El moreno se frotó los ojos húmedos, sosteniendo firmemente un collar que no ha usado desde hace tiempo.

Los ojos berilio captar una figura conocida y Yukio gira la cabeza, viendo al demonio caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo, obviamente sin importarle que la gente estuviese chocando contra él y todavía molestándole al llamarle travesti.

' _Rin…'_

Una mano estaba relajada sobre el hombro del moreno. El superior miró hacia atrás y se encontró con dos piscinas jade y frunció el ceño.

"La gente como él no pertenecen a este sitio, Yukio…"

Dicho hombre frunció el ceño, apartando la mano de la rubia "Me voy…"

El moreno se alejó, pasando a Rin, asegurándose de no chocar contra él, viendo que estaba teniendo un día difícil.

Rin bajó la mirada y agarró el colgante que tenía su padre antes de morir.

' _Desearía que no te hubieses ido, padre… y casarte con Len, dejándome con ellas para ser su sirviente. Te quiero…'_

Una lágrima cayó de los hermosos ojos azules del demonio, deslizándose por su barbilla, bajando hasta caer sobre las baldosas mientras corría, saltándose las clases para ir a la azotea y calmarse antes de llorar incluso más de lo que lo estaba haciendo.


	8. Capitulo 8

Autor Original: AbyssfullInsanity

ID: 3641920

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Disculpad el atraso con las subidas pero tengo un despiste encima desde hace meses que no es normal. La cosa es que sigo trabajando en las traducciones pero me olvido de ir actualizando. Pero bueno, solo haceros saber que, por mucho que pueda tardar en actualizar, la cuenta no va a morir. Tengo muchos proyectos entre manos (si os enseñase mi lista de fanfics/oneshots para traducir, os moríais. Literalmente) así que no me vais a perder de vista.

También, acabo de darme cuenta de que en Julio hizo 6 años esta cuenta. ¡SEIS JODIDOS AÑOS! ¡GUAU! Es increíble, sinceramente. Muchas gracias a todos.

Y, bueno, teniendo en cuenta los añitos cumplidos, he decidido hacer una cuenta de Instagram para mencionar los fanfics y oneshot traducidos aquí, intentar llegar a más gente e ir avisando, si todo va bien, de las actualizaciones. No sé si será una tontería pero quiero ver si sirve para alcanzar a más gente y extender las historias que traduzco todo lo posible.

El nombre de la cuenta es kirinenkofanfic. Lo pondré también en el perfil.

¡Muchas gracias y disfrutad de la lectura!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rima caminó silenciosamente por las escaleras hasta la azotea, escuchando sollozos apagados desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par mientras ella abría la puerta, viendo a su amigo llorar sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Nii-san?"

Dicho hombre había alzado la mirada, clavando su mirada en su amiga, solamente para que sus ojos huyesen de esta.

"¿Por qué no estás en clase, Rima…?"

"Podría preguntar lo mismo, Rin…" hizo una pausa "¿No puedo preocuparme por mi amigo?"

El moreno bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, limpiándose los ojos mojados. Los cerúleos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo su rostro ser presionado contra un abultado pecho, como una madre haría. Rima nunca era la mejor consolando, pero siempre hacía lo mejor por su 'hermano' y hermana. Su ansiedad social siempre la mantenía distante de otras personas, lo que la llevó a ser violenta con las personas que la empujaban a hablar. Rin apretó los dientes y la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza. El híbrido la rodeó fuertemente con los brazos por la cintura, sollozando más en su pecho.

"No entré…"

La chica más joven saltó "¿Qué?"

El moreno sorbió, secándose los ojos "No entré en True Cross…"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" el demonio tuvo que reírse un poco "Estoy bastante seguro de que fue debido a que no tenía experiencia, Rima"

"¡No! Sé a qué narices te referías, Rin. Es solo… que no entiendo por qué… ¡Eres tan inteligente! Algo tiene que haber pasado…"

Más tarde, esa noche, Rin había estado fregando suelos durante dos horas, con lágrimas aun asomando en sus ojos, intentando hacerle llorar. El híbrido rechazaba el que sus lágrimas cayesen. Intentó ponerse en pie, solo para caer sobre sus talones, torciéndose el tobillo. Los estudiantes de secundaria se rieron, sabiendo que era él, mientras que algunos lo miraban preocupados. Shura se acercó al chico, viendo que sus extensiones se caían cuando comenzó a levantarse, quitándose los tacones de aguja. La pelirroja miró al moreno y frunció el ceño, ayudando al adolescente a levantarse.

"Rin, ¿qué narices te estás haciendo a ti mismo?"

El demonio frunció el ceño, mirando a la mujer "Estoy siendo un travesti, Shura, estoy haciendo lo que los travestis hacen…"

Los ojos violeta se abrieron de par en par "Rin, ¡¿qué te ha pasado? ¡No te atrevas a pensar de ese modo! ¡Tu padre te crío mejor y nosotros igual! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Estás rodeado por tu familia!"

Rin miró alrededor del restaurante, viendo a Renzo cocinando con las gemelas, sonriendo débilmente a su amigo.

Hubo un portazo en la puerta de entrada, viendo a Paku e Izumo entrar como las completas zorras que eran. La guitarra colgada de la pared se había caído, desgarrando el papel de la pared a su vez.

Los ojos azules se ensancharon, recordando un dicho que su padre solía decirle. Len entró, escuchando a las dos gritar algo mientras sonreían, susurrando algo.

"No dejes que el miedo te aleje de seguir avanzando…"

"Bueno, Rin. Nos vamos, regresaremos alrededor de la medianoche, quiero que trabajes en el turno de noche, hasta tarde"

Las gemelas resoplaron, sabiendo que el demonio los escucharía.

Para su sorpresa y la de los demás, rin soltó el trapo, quitándose las extensiones que estaban sueltas.

"No"

Los ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par "¿Disculpa?"

El demonio respondió "Me has escuchado. Ya terminé contigo, querida. Estoy cansada de ti y de tus pequeñas putas metiéndoos en mi vida, cogiendo el dinero de mi padre. Renuncio y me mudo"

El trío se rio "¿Y dónde vas a vivir?"

Shura sonrió y caminó hacia el demonio, envolviendo su delgada cintura con un brazo.

"Conmigo"

Len se burló "¿Qué ¿Crees que puedes comportarte así? ¿Te das cuenta de que pudo y de hecho–"

"¿Me despedirás? Je, demasiado tarde querida porque lo dejo también. Ahora que este chico está libre de ti y tus dos tiburones, ¡no hay nada de mí que me aleje de patearte el trasero ahora!"

Justo cuando Shura estaba a punto de atacar a la mujer, Rin le gritó.

"¡No lo hagas, Shura! Ni siquiera vale la pena"

La mujer la miró y se acercó a la rubia, haciéndola gritar de puro terror.

Saliendo con Rin, todos en el restaurante empezaron a irse, rompiendo pedidos y tirando los utensilios de cocina.

El demonio miró la casa de Shura y sonrió suavemente, viendo las fotos de su padre adoptivo y madre.

"Hay tantas fotos…"

Shura sonrió y cogí una de Shiro sosteniendo un bebé.

"Toma, es antigua. Pero sé que te gustará…"

El moreno miró a la mujer y cogió el retrato.

Un bebé de cabello ébano y piel clara estaba siendo sostenido por su padre adoptivo, provocando que las lágrimas asomasen a sus ojos mientras cogía el retrato del exorcista con fuerza.

"Guárdala en tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rin sonrió "GRacias"

Shura asintió y cogió otra caja para ayudar al adolescente a subir a su habitación.

Todo estaba colocado y Rin se sentó en el borde de su cama, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba.

Shura le miró y colocó una caja vacía en el armario del pasillo. Cerrando el armario, entró a la habitación y revolvió el pelo ébano.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Rin bajó la mirada "T-Tengo algo que hacer, no me esperes, ¿está bien?"

Shura asintió mientras Rin salía de la casa y se subía a su coche. La mujer negó con la cabeza y marcó el número de su móvil.

Rin apagó el coche y salió.

'Son veinte minutos hasta el partido, mejor que me dé prisa…'

El moreno corrió hacia la escuela y miró por los pasillos hasta que el de ojos cerúleos fue directo a los vestuarios de chicos.

El híbrido respiró hondo y empujó las puertas.

Inmediatamente los silbidos y los motes a Rin por ser un travesti empezaron.

Yukio vio al moreno ir hacia él y se levantó en cuanto estuvo con él.

"Rin, escucha–"

"No, escucha tú"

El moreno se mordió el labio y dejó hablar al mayor.

"Ahora me doy cuenta de que simplemente eres falso. Estás asustado de que la gente te trate mal por ser tú mismo. Así como yo lo estaba, ¡pero se ha acabado! ¡No tengo miedo de la gente! ¿Sólo porque soy forzado a trabajar de doncella contra mi voluntad? ¡Ya dejé de ser objeto de burlas y rogar a mi fallecido padre y madre que me protejan como un niño de seis años! Dijiste que tu reputación no significa nada… Bueno, por tus acciones, es obvio que te importa y solo eres de plástico"

"¡Yukio, cinco minutos!"

El moreno gritó "¡Ya voy!"

"Estoy cansado de esperarte, ¡porque no puedo esperar por siempre a que seas como aquel que eras cuando te conocí! ¡Porque nunca va a suceder! No puedo esperar a alguien que no es real…"

Rin se giró sobre sus talones mientras todos le observaban. Yukio apretó los dientes y gritó al híbrido.

"¡Rin!"

El engendro satánico siguió andando.

"¡Rin!"

El moreno apretó un puño y se dio la vuelta, golpeando el casillero frente a él, provocando que la gente saltase.

Rin salió del vestuario, escuchando las voces de dos chicas.

"¡Rin!"

Dicho hombre saltó y miró por encima de su hombro, viendo a Rima y Yuki con ropa a juego, solo que con diferentes colores.

Él sonrió "Hey, ¿cómo me encontrasteis?" las dos sonrieron y Yuki se arregló el flequillo antes de hablar "Shura nos llamó, nos dijo que seguramente estarías aquí" soltó Rima con orgullo "¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Nii-san! ¡Por fin se lo dijiste!"

Rin se rio entre dientes mientras estaba siendo agarrado por las dos. Abrazó a las gemelas por detrás, con fuerza. Una vez que el trío se dejó caer; el híbrido sonrió suavemente "¿Qué queréis hacer?"

Las dos morenas se sonrojaron y se miraron la una a la otra "Mmm… la verdad es que íbamos a ver el partido…" Rin negó con la cabeza y sonrió "Iré, si eso está bien con las dos" habló Yuki "¿Estás seguro?"

El híbrido sonrió y asintió "Seguro. Nada me haría más feliz que pasar mi última noche en el instituto con mis dos hermanitas~" Rima casi lloro "¡¿Tenías que mencionarlo?! ¡Voy a llorar ahora, idiota!"

El mayor soltó una risita y revolvió el pelo de la gemela mayor "Venga, vámonos"

Encontrando sitio en las gradas, el trio se había sentado esperando a que el equipo de futbol saliese.

Las animadoras estaban aplaudiendo, la multitud enfureciendo. Rin miró a su alrededor, sin molestarse realmente con el juego. El engendro satánico escuchó a los estudiantes volverse locos mientras el equipo salía. Los estanques zafiros miraron hacia el campo, viendo a cierto moreno. Suspiró suavemente, ignorando el dolor de su corazón. Tenía que pasar por ello.

El juego empezó e inmediatamente los objetivos se hicieron claros. Los jugadores tropezaban y caían, ensuciándose más y más.

El partido casi había acabado y Rin sintió su corazón empezar a hundirse.

Apretando los dientes, el mayor negó con la cabeza. Echó un vistazo a las gemelas antes de ponerse en pie "Chicas, creo que mentí. No puedo estar aquí… voy a ir hacia el aparcamiento"

Las dos chicas miraron hacia su amigo "¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?" Rin inmediatamente negó con la cabeza "No. No os preocupéis. Solo dime si ganan o pierden, ¿vale? Esa es toda la información que necesito"

Yuki asintió lentamente mientras su hermana mayor bajaba la mirada. Rin empezó a deslizarse entre las personas, abriéndose paso para poder irse.

Yukio escuchó a su tío, diciéndole que eso era todo, diciéndole que si hacía esa meta–

El de pelo oscuro captó los orbes berilio.

Parpadeando, el jugador de fútbol miró hacia las gradas, viendo a cierto demonio comenzando a irse. El moreno empezó a caminar, pasando de largo a su tío, cuando su hombro fue cogido. Mirando hacia atrás, los tonos turquesa se centraron en los enfadados de su tío.

"¡¿A dónde vas, Yukio?! ¡Estás desperdiciando tu sueño aquí!"

Yukio se rio entre dientes "No, estoy desperdiciando el tuyo"

Con eso, el mayor corrió hacia las gradas, yendo hasta el final antes de subir los escalones. Rin no se había dado cuenta hasta que chocaron el uno contra él otro. El adolescente frunció el ceño, mirando hacia arriba, a punto de dar una disculpa. Su corazón se detuvo y Yukio se rio. Rodeando al mayor con el brazo por la cintura, el humano sonrió suavemente cuando sus frentes se juntaron.

"¿No te vas a quedar?"

El otro negó con la cabeza "No… no hay necesidad de hacerlo"

El hombre más alto parpadeó "¿Mm? ¿Así que es eso? ¿Ni siquiera si me pongo de rodillas para suplicar tu perdón?"

Rin captó el toque de burla. Se sonrojó antes de que sus ojos azules se clavaran en los topacios. Mirándolas, el demonio no captó mentiras. Sacudió la cabeza y rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos "No… porque ya has sido perdonado"

Yukio parpadeó una vez más antes de sentir los suaves labios rozar contra los suyos. Una sonrisa contra los labios del chico más bajo y el joven se adaptó. Atrajo al pelinegro más, hasta que sus pechos estuvieron juntos. El beso fue maravilloso y ambos chicos ahora ignoraban el partido al completo.

Una pequeña gota cayó entre los dos chicos y detuvieron el beso, alzando la mirada al cielo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que llovió.

Ambos chicos se rieron, juntando sus frentes. Comenzaba a llover ahora. Ni a Rin o Yukio les importó. Ambos lo amaban de verdad.

Los silbatos se escucharon y su escuela había ganado. Rin rio suavemente antes de mirar al moreno. Rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa burlona en los delgados labios. Poniéndose de puntillas, incluso con las botas, era demasiado bajo, el engendro satánico colocó sus labios completamente sobre los del más alto, sus dedos enredándose en los mechones chocolate que tenía Yukio.

Ambas gemelas observaron a ambos antes de que Rima se riese, inclinándose contra su hermana pequeña "Maldición, vaya año ha sido para nosotras…"

El moreno sonrió, mirando a su gemela "Lo ha sido… Pero ahora tendremos que estar solas. Podemos demostrarle a Rin que podemos cuidar de nosotras mismas…"

La mayor sonrió suavemente y asintió "Por suerte… está feliz también ahora, merece ser feliz con lo que tiene"

Rin había encontrado la última voluntad de su padre y se rio "¿Oh?"

Shura miró sobre su hombro, los pechos contra su pecho "¿Qué buscas, Rin?"

Una sonrisa de lado "Mi llave para tener el poder de echar a las tres putas de la casa y del restaurante…"

El de pelo oscuro alzó la mirada a la pelirroja, entregándole el testamento. Mirándolo por alto, la mujer se rio "Sabía que tu padre tenía una última voluntad… no es tan estúpido"

Len y sus hijas salieron de sus coches.

"¡Espera! ¡Puedo pagar por ese ticket!"

Rin dio un paso al frente, los tacones de la otra sonando "La verdad es que no puedes. Me pertenecen"

La mujer se burló "¿Quién murió y te hizo rey?"

El demonio sonrió "¿No te gustaría saberlo~?"

Un abogado se acercó y le tendió el testamento de Shiro a Len "Señorita, ¿alguna vez en su vida ha visto este testamento?"

La rubia se sobresaltó y titubeó "Yo… ¡nunca antes había visto ese testamento, en mi vida¡"

Tanto Rin como el abogado se miraron el uno al otro, la sonrisa del adolescente nunca dejó sus labios. Mirando de nuevo a la mujer, el abogado habló una vez más "Si… ¿Y es por eso que tiene su nombre en la firma de testigo de la voluntad del señor Fujimoto?"

Otra vacilación "Yo… ¡nunca he visto mi nombre en la última voluntad de mi marido con anterioridad!"

Rin no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa. El abogado suspiró suavemente "Señora, tendrá que venir conmigo…"

Con eso, Len se quedó allí durante un segundo antes de salir disparada. La policía, por supuesto, la siguió. No llegó demasiado lejos con sus tacones.

Rin consiguió su carta oficial de True Cross (después de que Paku e Izumi buscasen entre la basura para conseguirla). El restaurante de su padre estaba de vuelta a la normalidad y estaba asistiendo a la Academia True Cross con su nuevo amante. Resultó que fue aceptado para las clases de medicina, para poder convertirse así en un médico, como quería.

Las gemelas estaban trabajando en su paseo por la escuela secundaria una vez más y parecía que todo era normal entorno a Rin. Tan tranquilo y correcto. Su vida estaba nuevamente en su lugar. Seguramente incluso mejor de lo que antes lo era, algo más de lo que podría siquiera haber pedido en su vida. Eso era Yukio.


End file.
